


【坤丞】干柴烈火    by.六神花露水

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【坤丞】干柴烈火    by.六神花露水

范丞丞坐在电影院的高脚椅上半蜷在宽大的大衣里，手插在墨绿色大衣的口袋里，攥着薄薄的一张电影票，抿着嘴巴有些不知所措。现在是2月13日晚上23:45，距离电影首映开场还有十五分钟，周围都是卿卿我我的情侣，整个电影候场区都被粉红色的气息填满。

唯独角落里的范丞丞显得有些孤单，可只有范丞丞知道自己更多的是紧张，手心有些湿，他将电影票拿了出来，看着皱巴巴的电影票有些愣神。

“请零点观看《True Love》和《干柴烈火》的到检票口进行检票。”机械礼貌的女声从音响里传出，范丞丞看了看手机上的时间，23:50，还有十分钟，范丞丞看着检票口排起的长队，心想着等人少些再去。

五分钟后，范丞丞终于坐进了影院里，坐下的他借着昏黄的灯光看了眼票上的电影名《干柴烈火》，然后折叠好又装回了口袋。

同样是首映，来看这部电影的人真的是寥寥无几，稀稀落落几对情侣坐在最后的情侣位上，范丞丞扭头看了看最后几排位置上的同性情侣，心里的紧张转变为无奈落寞，没错，《干柴烈火》这部电影是讲述同性恋的，是国外一位同性恋导演的处女作，之前在国外上线的时候卷起了一波不小的风潮，范丞丞找过资源，在电脑上看了不下五遍，每次看都会看得哭成泪人，范丞丞单身了二十三年，没有一次恋爱经历，不是他不够好看不够优秀，而是他从了解情爱开始就发现自己是同性恋，这是个秘密，为了守护这个秘密，他扮演了很长时间的单身主义者。当范丞丞在知道《干柴烈火》会在国内上映的时候，他心里说不清的激动与兴奋，立马买了首映的票。

可当天到了电影院，密密麻麻的异性情侣们几乎坐满了候场区，他有些迷茫，是自己进错了电影院还是出现了幻觉，后来在门口一搜，才发现今天有另一个电影首映，这才放心地进了影院，巡视一遍才发现角落还有一处空位。

无奈是当他看见来看《干柴烈火》的人实在是太少了，果然，在国内这样的电影实在是过于开放了些，可惜了这一部优秀的作品；落寞的是别人都成双入对，而自己却是一个人来看爱情电影。

范丞丞喝了口冰可乐让自己冷静了下来，灯渐渐熄灭，这让范丞丞还是有些兴奋。

 

刚看了片头几分钟，范丞丞隐约感觉到自己这一排的地板有些震动，扭头一看，看见一个身材修长的男人走了过来，借着屏幕不怎么明亮的灯光，他看见男人因为光影而半面黑半面白的俊秀脸庞，偏分的头发因为半弯腰遮掩在脸庞两侧，高领毛衣稍微遮掩住了下巴，但依旧藏不住这个男人流露出来的帅气，范丞丞看着愣了神，直至男人抬眼然后落坐在范丞丞身边，眼神撞上的一瞬间，范丞丞感觉自己心跳停了一拍，赶紧移开了目光，一股热流窜上脑袋，紧接着双颊发烫，幸好现在光线昏暗，不然肯定会被人发现他脸红了。

接下来的时间，范丞丞有些煎熬，可能是因为靠的太近，男人身上飘散的淡淡木质香水味围绕在范丞丞鼻尖，几次呼吸下来，范丞丞感觉自己胸腔里都是这香味，清冽却又馥郁，勾得他无法静下心思，甚至是让禁欲这么久的身体有些心猿意马，当一些不太纯洁的想法钻进范丞丞脑袋里的时候，他惊得一个颤颤，拿起冰可乐猛喝了一大口，可是心头的小火苗却没有被浇熄，范丞丞拍拍自己的脸，谁知拍脸的声音有些大，当他自己发觉的时候已经晚了，心虚地朝旁边瞧了瞧，可是一瞧又对上了视线，男人一脸玩味地单手撑着头看着自己，想起自己犯蠢的样子，范丞丞觉得自己丢人丢到家了，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，他抽搐着扬起嘴角朝男人尴尬地笑了笑。

范丞丞撇过头的时候，脸上的笑容已经转化为生无可恋的表情，这么大的电影院，怎么就这么巧是坐到自己身边，又这么巧被他撞见自己这么糗的一幕，今天出门一定是忘记看黄历了！

看电影的心思彻底被打乱了，范丞丞的眼睛虽然盯着屏幕，但是却什么也没看进去。一颗心不安定的乱跳，明明是宽大的电影院，却压抑得范丞丞有种无处可逃的感觉。范丞丞从来没有过这种感觉，而这种感觉让他有点欲罢不能。

整个电影既开放又隐晦，也夹杂着些许催人泪下的情感戏，随着剧情的深入，范丞丞也渐入佳境，慢慢忘了刚刚的尴尬，专心投入到剧情当中了。

 

两个小时后。

范丞丞坐在酒店柔软的大床上双手紧攥着床沿的被子，耳边除了浴室里哗啦啦的水声以外就剩下了扑通扑通的心跳声，范丞丞庆幸自己还好没有心脏病，要不然今晚他就是在医院了，可是在医院也好啊，现在这样比要他命还要可怕。

事情是怎么发展到现在这样的，那还要从电影结束说起。

电影结束后范丞丞并没有急着起身离场，因为这部电影的片尾曲是他最喜欢的一首歌，一曲完毕，范丞丞才从情节和音乐当中回过神来，当他站起身准备离开时才发现身边的男人还坐在那里，头顶亮起的灯光让范丞丞终于看清了这个男人长得什么样子。浓密锋利的眉毛下是炯炯有神的棕色眸子，细长的睫毛上覆着光点，高挺的鼻梁，微厚饱满的嘴唇，范丞丞只觉得这张俊美的脸好像只在杂志上看见过，忍不住多看了男人几眼。

男人似乎没有在意范丞丞的注视，站起身就往出口走，范丞丞慢悠悠地走着，这让他有一种跟在男人身后的感觉，这种感觉实在是微妙又奇特。

男人走到门口的时候突然停下了脚步，范丞丞跟在后面差点撞上去。

“先生？”范丞丞看男人堵在自己面前停了蛮久，终于忍不住开了口。

“你明天上班吗？”男人莫名其妙问了一句，转过身的瞬间范丞丞看见了男人眼里的深不见底的欲望。

“不......不上......”范丞丞被这气势给震慑住了，竟不由自主地回答了男人的问题。

“你晚上可以不回去吗？”

“可以啊......”

 

................

 

接下来的情况就变成了现在这样，范丞丞觉得自己肯定被美色给诱惑了，他从没想过自己的第一次会是这样的发展，一切来得猝不及防，还这么的随便，他该不会觉得我是那种随随便便的人吧，范丞丞在心里忐忑的揣测着，越想思绪越乱，攥紧床单的手越发使劲。

“你在干什么？”男人洗完澡出浴室，范丞丞都没有发觉。

“我没，我没干什么，我先去洗澡了！”范丞丞一溜烟从男人身边钻进了浴室，男人看着范丞丞这副滑稽模样，不禁嗤笑起来。

范丞丞磨磨唧唧冲完澡出来的时候男人靠着靠枕半倚在床上，精光的上半身将完美的肌肉线条露在空气里，范丞丞躲在玻璃门后面看了看自己藏在浴袍里的身体，捏了捏自己软软的肉，突然自卑起来，自卑一秒后才回过神来，现在该担心的可不是身材问题！是他的屁股问题！

“你打算躲在那里多久？”男人低沉磁性的声音在范丞丞耳边炸开，范丞丞皱着脸硬着头皮走了出去，几秒的距离范丞丞愣是走了半分钟，刚到床边就被男人深处的手臂拽进了温软的床垫中。

因为惯性，范丞丞的浴袍被扯开，胸口裸出了一大片白肤，粉红色的乳头也隐隐约约从浴袍领围边界露出来，范丞丞感受到微凉的空气钻进胸口，又瞧见男人的眼睛肆虐的在他的胸口游荡，慌乱地伸手将领口捏紧了。

“第一次？”男人此刻眼神里满是深不见底的欲望，盯得范丞丞脸如火烧。

“才不是。”话音刚落，范丞丞就想咬断自己的舌头，都这个时候了还逞什么能。

“哼，那我检测一下？”轻声愉快的笑声和调戏的话语像是一枚重型炸弹，在范丞丞耳边炸开，震得范丞丞脑袋发懵。

范丞丞还没从懵圈里回过神，就感觉到一只温厚的大手从浴袍里顺着他的膝盖向上滑去，范丞丞一个激灵，赶忙伸手去抓自己被撩起的浴袍。

“别别别！我是第一次！”

“那你记住了，夺走你第一次的男人叫，蔡徐坤。”

 

不知什么时候，范丞丞身上已经一丝不挂，白皙里浸满了情欲的红色，微张的双唇吐露着热气和断断续续从喉咙里压抑出来的呻吟。蔡徐坤的双手仿佛有着奇妙的魔力，只是简单的抚摸就让范丞丞的身体产生了巨大的反应，每一次揉捏，都将范丞丞的情欲冲击得越来越满，细碎的喘息声开始有了起伏。

蔡徐坤的指尖落在范丞丞红嫩的乳头上，没有被开发过的身体颤抖着向后缩去，可是后背是无处可退的床被，范丞丞只好扭着身体想要躲过这微妙的感受，可蔡徐坤根本没有放过他的意思，俯身将被蹂躏地立起来的乳头含进了嘴里，湿润的舌尖顺势裹上了上去，不同于灼热的皮肤，舌尖里的唾液微微凉，勾得范丞丞心直颤，蔡徐坤很快就知道了范丞丞的身体有多敏感，变本加厉的用牙齿去轻咬然后摩擦，快感进一步升级，呻吟的音量提高了一度。

蔡徐坤也没有让自己的手停下来，揉着范丞丞的腰部还不够尽兴，顺着腰线就触碰到了范丞丞的翘臀，圆润弹性的屁股被揉捏成各种模样，范丞丞哪里受得了，软糯的呻吟就跑了出来。

“丞丞声音可真好听。”蔡徐坤故意说着，范丞丞面对这样的调情不知所措，情欲早已经冲昏了他的头脑，完全没反应过来蔡徐坤知道他的名字这件事，抓过旁边的枕头就要挡住自己的脸，蔡徐坤一把将枕头拿走，“别挡，很好看。”

范丞丞羞得要命，整个身体都僵硬着，他现在脑袋里几乎是空白一片，只知道这样的感觉好像很美妙，他咬着下唇，任凭蔡徐坤肆意在他身上掠夺。

蔡徐坤抬头就看见范丞丞皱起的眉头和紧闭的双眼，实在是可爱，想要的更加多了，他从来都没有这么急切的想要立刻占领过一个人，而今天的自己好像有些失了理智。

蔡徐坤看范丞丞也渐渐适应了，也不再逗弄他了，在范丞丞臀缝中来回刮蹭，好几次都看似不经意的磨到紧闭的后穴，范丞丞不由地闷哼了好几次，前端早就硬起的阴茎变得更加坚挺，顶端的小口分泌的液体也越来越多，后穴也收紧起来。

“我可以吗？”蔡徐坤的手指在范丞丞的后穴画着圆圈，用诱惑的嗓音询问着。

“可.......以”范丞丞已经顾不上那么多了，他现在就想得到纾解。

得到肯定回复后，蔡徐坤从床头拿过一瓶未开封的润滑液，快速拆开包装后打开，然后在手掌心挤出一团，然后再手掌心润温后抹在范丞丞的后穴上，然后借着润滑剂的作用将两根手指慢慢推了进去，没有被进入过的后穴过于紧实，推进的过程有些困难，光是手指，就已经被肉壁包裹地严严实实，幸好有润滑剂的助力，蔡徐坤稍微手指完全伸入的时候范丞丞也没感觉到特别严重的痛楚。

蔡徐坤刚开始还算收敛的只是轻轻抽动，看着范丞丞一点一点适应了这种感觉，才开始放肆的搅弄起来，随着抽插速度的变快，范丞丞一开始还算矜持的喘息慢慢转变为了有些淫荡的吟叫。

下体传来的淫乱水声和娇喘声夹杂在一起，满屋子都是骚动的情欲因子，范丞丞被插得兴奋，身体诚实的反应让蔡徐坤跟着躁动，手指抽插的频率越来越快，后穴不受控的四处乱溅着不知是润滑液还是淫水。范丞丞呜咽着从眼角落下了眼泪，他不是痛，而是这种感觉实在是过于爽快，很快范丞丞就达到了高潮，后穴酸酸麻麻的，而前端的阴茎也在蔡徐坤的抚弄中射了出来。快感充斥了范丞丞的整个神经，他大口大口的喘着气，但脑袋里却又是空白一片。

“丞丞爽完了，该轮到我了吧。”话音刚落，范丞丞就感觉到了自己后穴重新抵上了一个更大更粗的东西。

“什么东西？”

“一个让你更爽的东西。”蔡徐坤压低嗓音在范丞丞的耳边说了一句，这句话又让范丞丞害羞了起来，但心底更多的是期待。

蔡徐坤将自己的肉刃对准范丞丞穴口，但是肉刃哪能跟手指相比，即使扩张过却还是难以进入，蔡徐坤莫名有些着急，但还是耐心的一点点往里推送。可是过于巨大的肉刃让范丞丞后穴撑得更加开，剧烈的撕痛让范丞丞惊呼。

“疼，好疼，不要了，我不要了！”

蔡徐坤哪里能放过他，他将范丞丞的双腿压成M字形压在自己腰间，讨好的舔着范丞丞的脖子，轻柔的安慰范丞丞让范丞丞放松，蔡徐坤的声音像是镇定剂，真的让范丞丞适应了一点，虽然还是很疼痛，但是蔡徐坤的温柔也让范丞丞得到了莫大的安慰。

蔡徐坤循序渐进地开拓着领地，在不断地摩擦和讨伐中，范丞丞从疼痛中捕捉到了一些别样的快感，而蔡徐坤每一次抽动都会看似不经意地刮蹭到某一个点，这让范丞丞更加迷恋起这种快感，他甚至开始主动摆动自己的腰肢去迎合蔡徐坤的动作。

蔡徐坤看着范丞丞主动，灼热的肉刃更加坚硬，发掘的深度也逐步加深，尝到了甜头的范丞丞更加情动，他伸手勾住了蔡徐坤的脖子，先前的额疼痛早已经抛到脑后去了，而此刻他想要的是更猛烈的撞击，而不是隔靴搔痒的触碰。

“用力一点，再用力......啊......就是那里......”范丞丞眼神已经涣散，眼底里也都是粉红色的情意。

蔡徐坤从范丞丞嘴里听到淫词秽语，越发难以控制，抽出肉刃又狠狠撞了进去，彼此都发出了爽意的喟叹，蔡徐坤也忘记了这是范丞丞的初次体验，他只知道范丞丞后穴的软肉将他的肉刃包裹地紧紧，而且后穴的淫水越来越泛滥。

范丞丞眼看又一次到达了高潮的边缘，下意识地收紧了后穴，蔡徐坤本就有些难自控，在一阵绞索下，呼吸更加深沉了，他知道自己快要不行了，紧紧扣住了范丞丞的腰进行了最后一路安定额猛烈讨伐，找准了范丞丞的敏感点疯狂戳顶，范丞丞也感受到了蔡徐坤的变化，抬高了腰想要和蔡徐坤一起攀附高潮，蔡徐坤哪里会放过这样的机会，对着敏感点挺腰操弄了十几下，听着范丞丞越发大声的呻吟浪叫，终于在最后一刻和范丞丞一起射了出来，范丞丞颤抖着身体将精液都射在了小腹和胸口，而蔡徐坤也将精液全数射进了范丞丞的后穴当中。

范丞丞已经被讨伐干净，躺在床上一点力气都挤不出来，迷迷糊糊之间觉得蔡徐坤抱着他去了浴室冲洗了身子，又感觉到蔡徐坤在他耳边说了什么，但是他什么也没听到。

 

时间飞快，自从上次第二天早上一别，虽然彼此留了联系方式，但之后谁也没有主动联系过谁，范丞丞一度觉得自己是不是做了一个梦。

范丞丞坐在办公桌前撑着脑袋看着手机屏幕上蔡徐坤的微信聊天框，纠结想着要不要先发个信息。

“诶诶诶，你们知道吗，从总部调来的那个科长今天就要到了，听说是个超级大帅哥，听说还是美国名校毕业的！”隔壁桌的小王又在八卦了，范丞丞看着她说得天花乱坠的样子一点也不起兴趣，再帅也肯定没有蔡徐坤帅。

范丞丞起身去了趟厕所，当他出了厕所的时候发现科室门口堆了一群人围着一个人，他边甩着手上的水，便疑惑地朝人群走去。

“干嘛呢，都堵在这里？”

只见嘈杂的人群纷纷扭头，而被围住的那个人，也慢慢转过身来，眼神交汇的瞬间，范丞丞只感觉脑袋里一片空白，那个让他茶饭不思的人现在真真实实地站在自己面前。

范丞丞愣在原地不知道该怎么办，但是对方却很大方的朝自己走了过来。

“你好，我叫蔡徐坤，是新来的科长，以后还请多多指教。”

熟悉的声音将范丞丞从恍惚中拉回，看着对面的人朝自己微笑，才好好像明白了什么，他扶着额头扬起嘴角跟着笑了笑。

“你好，我是范丞丞，是之前的科长助理，很高兴认识你。”


End file.
